She HUGGED Me
by Blonde Shadowcat
Summary: Yes, another fic about Spellbound, but y'know, we never get tired of them, do we? Just a short little oneshot on what went through their heads during the end of that episode. BBRae fluffiness all around!


A/N: I know I know there are SO MANY spellbound fics but what the heck. Its almost word-for-word from the episode, it's just how they feel while it was happening. It isn't very long. I was just itching to write this so....

A knock sounded on Raven's door.

"Raven?" the green metamorph said almost cautiously, afraid he might offend her.

"What?" the purple-haired psychic called back with a sad, depressed voice. Everyone knew what happened between her and the so-called magician, but Beast Boy knew and shared her pain more than anyone she ever knew, and she didn't even realize it.

"I just wanna say, I'm sorry." He replied.

"_You're_ sorry? You weren't the one who..." she began to stutter.

"I know. But, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry he broke your heart".

She froze. Her heart wrenched at the thought of recalling the days before, how happy she was.

"I just thought that he was the only person I could talk to. Someone who didn't think I was..._creepy_." Tears began to form in her eyes at all the memories. She then forced the next painful words out of her mouth,

"And don't try to tell me that I'm not."

Beast Boy looked sadly at her closed door.

"Fine. You're waaaaaayyyyy creepy, but that doesn't mean you have to stay locked up in your room."

Raven looked up from the floor.

"You think you're alone, Raven. But you're not." He meant every word of it. He cared so much for Raven. He wouldn't admit that he loved her, but he knew in his heart that he did. He was by now praying that she would come out of her room for one minute and at least look at him. Suddenly, his heart lifted. She had opened her door.

The heartbroken look on her tear strewn face almost ripped Beast Boy's heart out, as she stood there, looking at him.

Suddenly, she ran forward and thrust him into the most wonderful hug he had ever received. Sure, he'd had plenty of hugs from Terra, but this hug was so full of meaning. Raven was pouring her heart out to him without even saying a word. She hugged him tighter. At that moment, she realized how much he understood. Her pain, betrayal, heartbrokenness, rejection, all of it was just what he went through. At that moment she realized how much she cared for him. Maybe she even loved him.

"No," she thought to herself. But, then again, she felt so understood and appreciated as she lay, in those very few seconds, wrapped in his arms.

Beast Boy was so shocked. She was HUGGING him. **_HIM_**. So shocked, for that matter, that he thought to himself that she would never, in a million years, feel the way he felt about her. He gently pushed her back, sure that she would never love him in return. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Instead he just stare into her big, lavender eyes.

Raven knew she had surprised him, and, seeing the admiration in his eyes, smiled at him. She decided then and there that she loved him. His jokes, his humorous nature, his positivity. She needed happiness in her life, and she knew he was the one who would eventually give that happiness to her. Maybe, just maybe, he loved her, too.

As she stood, staring into his eyes, his dark green eyes...

"STANKBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!"

Raven knew all too well what was coming next. Before she knew it, her green love lay on the floor covered in the nastiest smelling socks you had ever seen, with a look of mixed nausea and thirst of revenge in his face.

Raven chuckled and picked up the stankball with her powers (no _way_ was she gonna touch that thing with her bare hands, without a gas mask at least).

She didn't know when Beast Boy (or she) would confess their love, but she did know that no one needed to know. Not yet.

A malevolent look of mischief spread across her now playful face, as she looked Cyborg in the eye, the ball of stinky socks still in hand.

As Cyborg started to run frantically and beg for mercy, Raven pelted him with the stankball. Repeatedly.

A/N: I know, it's probably identical to many others, but, like I said, I just had to write it. Please review!!!


End file.
